


Do It Again

by WintryDeobi



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintryDeobi/pseuds/WintryDeobi
Summary: Choi Chanhee runs into Kim Sunwoo in the middle of a coffee shop he frequents. And when I say "runs into" I mean it literally.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Do It Again

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series. I have about 3 chapters planned. This one is finished and 2 others are in a final draft form. This is my second piece of writing and a story idea I have had for the longest time now. I am trying to make it a little longer than my other piece, but I think I might have overdone it. I don't really expect anyone to really read the whole thing but if you do, thank you so much! I really appreciate those who left nice and encouraging comments on my last piece. Like I said, I am autistic and this is a big thing for me. I don't like sharing any works of mine of any kind. I'm not good with words or staying focused, so I fear a lot of my writing doesn't make any sense. If it doesn't please let me know by commenting down below. Also, I suck at tags. I don't know what to put for them, so I'm leaving that blank for now.

Everyone knows that Choi Chanhee loves schedules and consistency. Which is why he has been frequenting the same coffee shop every day since moving to Seoul back in July. If he wasn't at his apartment or his favorite art supply store in Hongdae, he could be found sitting at the same table sipping on a white chocolate mocha. Chanhee is introverted and hasn't found anything more calming than doodling in his sketchbook and people-watching. There is something about watching the commotion of daily city life through a window that makes time slow down just enough for him to be able to catch his breath. It was cheap therapy. 

It was December now and the holidays were quickly approaching. Christmas decorations were popping up all over the city. Storefronts outlined in twinkling strings of lights and garlands, with their windows filled with glittering Christmas trees covered in ornaments sheltering wrapped gift boxes. With the air getting colder and the skies threatening to release a blanket of white over the city, everyone was in the holiday mood.

Chanhee on the other hand didn't indulge in decorating for Christmas. It's not that he doesn't like the holiday, he loves it, it's one of his favorites. He just thinks that it's not necessary to decorate his apartment when he's the only one who will see it. His family lives in Jeonju, which is just a 2 hour commute by train but his family didn't have any plans to visit Seoul during one of the busiest times of the year. That and his mother already said that his brother would be coming home to visit, so Chanhee's options were to go to home to Jeonju for the holidays to see his family or celebrate it alone in Seoul. He chose the latter. It was his first Christmas in Seoul and despite celebrating it by himself, he was really looking forward to it. 

"Yes mom, I will be fine here by myself. There will be plenty of Christmases we can celebrate together in the future." There was a long pause before Chanhee reassured his mother. "How about I schedule a trip down there shortly after the holiday? We can have a nice dinner and celebrate a mini late Christmas." He smiled to himself when she reluctantly agreed to his proposition. She was always so fond of her youngest, she had a hard time saying no to him. "Perfect, I will have to check my plans but I will let you know what days work for me before purchasing a train ticket." The rest of the phone call consisted of a handful of okays and agreeing hums. "Sounds good, I will call you later mom. I love you, stay safe." He ends the call on a happy note and walks out to his living room. 

"Hey Siri, what's the weather going to be like today?" he asks his iPhone while staring out the large wrap around window that frames the majority of his apartment. That morning Seoul was hidden amidst a dense layer of fog but at this time of the year, just looking at the sky isn't enough to know what to expect for the day. That's how you end up in a light sweater in the morning and frozen solid on your walk back home. Chanhee learned that the hard way last week and knew better than to press his luck again. From now on, checking the weather will be added to his daily routine before leaving the house. Siri thinks for a minute and responds with the weather being 17°F with a 60% chance of snow. "That's a high enough chance for it to actually happen. I'm not risking it." 

He places his phone on the white marble bar countertop that separates the kitchen from the living room on his way to his bedroom. Chanhee was lucky enough to be able to afford a luxury apartment in Seongdong-gu, which is just north of the Han River. The view was insanely gorgeous but that wasn't his favorite thing about the place. The closet was, it was a fashion lovers dream. It was large enough to be a whole other bedroom. Three of the walls were lined with shelves, drawers, and closet rods from the floor to the ceiling. Chanhee made use of every single inch of space that was available in the closet. It was filled with clothing, accessories, and shoes from many different luxury brands. His favorites are Louis Vuitton, VETEMENTS, Gucci, Yves Saint Laurent, Burberry, Balenciaga, Dior and Chanel. He has quite the collection and he's always adding to it. Fashion is his favorite thing and it is one of the biggest things in his life. It was the reason for him wanting to get into modeling and to be a social media influencer for the past 6 years.

"What to wear, what to wear." He mumbled to himself as he went through the racks. "I don't want to wear something too heavy that I will overheat in at the coffee shop." His hands stopped on his favorite red sweater. It was a Supreme x Comme Des Garcons piece from their Fall/Winter 2018 collection, it paired well with a lot of looks. He decided it would work for today and layered it over a lightweight white t-shirt and tucked it into a pair of tight black jeans. He added a black and gold logo Valentino Garavani belt and some silver jewelry. His silver bracelet, two thin silver chain necklaces, and his pinky ring that was a gift to him from his best friend on his 18th birthday. Chanhee chose some black Givenchy combat boots to pull everything together. On his way out of the closet, he quickly grabbed a Burberry cotton puffer jacket and a red Acne Studios beanie. 

Chanhee collected his phone from the counter and made his way to the door to leave his apartment. He checked himself out in the mirror that he hung on the wall right next to the entrance and grabbed his bag that contains his sketchbook and pencils before slipping out the door. His neighbors were all older and he loved it. He didn't have to worry about loud music, parties, or rude people his age. All of his neighbors loved him. 

"Chanhee, is that you?" The voice belonged to his next door neighbor, Hwaja. She was very friendly and Chanhee really liked talking with her. "Yes, it is me." he responded as he made his way down the hallway to her door. "How have you been dear? I haven't ran into you in a couple of weeks." She must have just gotten back from her daily walk, she had her hot tea in her hands that she gets every morning as her reward. "I'm doing alright, I still have trouble sleeping but I don't mind it anymore. How have you been doing? Are Sujin and Minho making it to the city to visit for the holidays?" he asked. "Ah, my poor boy. One of these nights, you should stop by and we can chat over some herbal tea. But yes, they will be visiting for Christmas. I'm sure they would love to have you come over and see them. I can see if Minho has any new pieces that you might be interested in." she said with a warm smile. "I will take you up on that offer and don't hesitate to call me when they are here. I'll be sure to come see them!" They exchanged small talk for a couple more minutes before Chanhee made his way to the elevator and towards the coffee shop.

Before leaving the lobby of his apartment building, he donned on his jacket and beanie. He opened the door, stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets and made the familiar trek he has taken every day for the past 5 months to the shop. Seeing the streets lined with lights and decorations was a pleasant sight. If one wasn't in the holiday spirit, a walk down any of the streets anywhere in Seoul would put you in the mood instantly. He passed loads of people, everyone dressed for a blizzard. Hats on, necks wrapped up in scarves, and in warm jackets keeping out the cold. He was glad he decided on the jacket and beanie but he really regrets not bringing any mittens. He wasn't even halfway to the coffee shop yet and his hands were already starting to feel frozen. He took his hands out of his pockets and blew on them to offer whatever warmth he could. His pace quickened as he warmed them up, if he wanted to be able to use his hands to sketch, he needed to get there before they were frostbitten. 

"Wow." Chanhee's eyes lit up as he came upon the coffee shop. It had been decorated that morning before he got there and they definitely went all out with the decorating. It was absolutely beautiful and it was oh so inviting. He pulled the door to the shop open and ducked inside. The familiar smell of freshly roasted coffee beans and pastries surrounded him and he felt at home. It was 10:30a.m. and the shop was usually empty around this time. It was perfect for Chanhee.

"Chanhee!" the girl behind the counter squealed. "Do you see all the decorations? I had Jinsung stop by earlier this morning. Aren't they so pretty?" Of course they were pretty, Jinsung was a perfectionist. It would be impossible for him to do or produce anything that was less than perfect. There's absolutely no way he would give his crush subpar Christmas decorations either. Chanhee gave her quite the look and asked, "Oh Nari, when will you just date that man? He's so head over heels for you, it's starting to make me sick." Chanhee delivered while holding his stomach and pointing at his tongue. "Hey! I think it's cute!" she called after Chanhee as he went to put his stuff down at his table. 

Nari got close with Chanhee after noticing him show up to her mother's shop every day at the same time after roughly one week. He was super reserved and she had the hardest time trying to make him talk to her. But her hard work paid off and they ended up hanging out and becoming really good friends. She was one of the handful of friends Chanhee has ever had.

"Here's your sickly sweet drink Mr. Anti-Romance." she joked as she put down his white chocolate mocha. "You know, for someone that despises all things sweet and romantic, you'd think you'd like something more bland. Like black coffee or plain black tea." 

Chanhee looked up from his notebook, "Since when do taste buds dictate what kind of romance one is into?." Nari rolled her eyes and retorted, " Oh I don't know, it just seems ironic is all." She walked off and went to continue her job behind the counter. Nari turned and started to head into the kitchen to make more pastries, but before she was completely out of sight she said one last thing. "You know, maybe you should look into getting into a relationship. Or find someone to at least have a little fun with. You might be surprised, you could turn out to enjoy it." 

Chanhee was not one for relationships. He wasn't a people person at all actually. He enjoyed keeping to himself and not having to worry about anyone else. The extra stress wouldn't benefit him at all and he cringed at the thought of it. Not to mention, he hadn't even met someone anywhere in Seoul that he found interesting in the slightest. So on top of not wanting to be in a relationship to begin with, finding a person to even consider for one would be next to, if not impossible. He liked his routines, adding someone else to the mix would just be unnecessary and would cause unneeded chaos. So that is a big no thanks for him. 

He was so lost in thought that he forgot he even had his sketchbook open and his pencil in his hand ready to be used. Since Nari's relationship comment, customers have since filled up the shop and the silence was now gone. Sounds of soft talking, laughing, typing, and the bells on the door ringing with every customer entering and leaving filled the building. Chanhee closed his eyes for a few seconds and welcomed the soothing sounds. These sounds were the equivalent of a white noise machine for him. 

Once opening his eyes, he notices a solitary snowflake fall from the sky. "Snow?" he murmured. After watching the sky for a couple of minutes, more snowflakes started to make their way to the ground. They were the pretty kind. Large flurries that looked like the ends of cotton swabs. The way they fell slowly and glittered on their way down was mesmerizing. Chanhee couldn't help but watch how they landed in people's hair and on their hats as they walked along the sidewalk. Soon the city would be silenced by a sheet of snow. 

Chanhee spent the next hour and a half watching the outside world through the window while sipping on his mocha. Completely neglecting his sketchbook that he brought along, letting it sit open with its blank pages exposed begging to be drawn on. But there was something about watching the snow that made him space out and made him clear his mind. Maybe it was the way it was falling like it was the sand in one of those hourglasses. He could watch it all day if allowed to. But the sound of the last few drops of his drink being sucked up the straw drew him back to reality. 

"Empty? Already?" He looked around the shop to see the traffic had slowed and it was quiet again. Only a handful of customers were in here and they were all busy with whatever they had brought to work on to pass the time. "I guess I could go for another drink." Chanhee got up from his seat with his cup to throw it away on his way to order another one. After tossing the empty cup into the trashcan by the door to the entrance, he spun around to go beg Nari to make him another drink but hit something solid. He was caught by surprise and the only sound he could manage was a small "Oh!"

Stumbling backwards with his balance threatening to betray him, he felt an arm wrap around him and a hand stretch across the small of his back pulling him in close. Chanhee was speechless. He and the stranger stood uncomfortably close for a couple seconds before he was able to gather himself. "I'm so sorr-" His apology was cut short as he looked up to see who had caught him. Chanhee didn't know what to expect but it wasn't this. The man who was still holding him, despite Chanhee being stable and upright had to be one of the most beautiful people he has ever seen. He scanned the man from his broad shoulders to his sharp jawline. Moving up to his perfectly plump lips and stopping at his eyes. "Oh his eyes." Chanhee thought to himself. They were a beautiful shade of brown with golden undertones and they were staring directly at him. 

When Chanhee was able to muster up an apology, all that came out was an "Uhh, sorry. I wasn't paying attention." The other boy wasn't phased in the slightest. He kept eye contact with Chanhee the whole time. "It's alright, accidents happen." the stranger reassured Chanhee with a cute little grin appearing across his face. Chanhee wasn't sure if this guy was being serious. How could someone act so nonchalant about what just happened. I mean, the man still had Chanhee in his grasp and they were so close. And he was so attractive. Being under his gaze really made it feel like time itself had truly stopped. On top of it, Chanhee was sure he had lost the ability to form coherent thoughts and sentences. What was happening? 

"Y-your hand." Chanhee managed in response. "Oh, sorry. It was my instincts I guess." the boy chuckled and shrugged as he slid his arm out from behind Chanhee. "Do you make a habit out of catching random guys in coffee shops?" he teased as he toyed with the collar of his sweater. "It's not every day you happen to run into a man worth catching." he said as he stepped around Chanhee. "And I mean that quite literally." he threw over his shoulder on his way to his table leaving Chanhee to stand alone in the middle of the coffee shop.

Completely flustered, he hurried to the counter to get that drink he originally got up to get. 

"Okay, what in the hell was that?" Nari asked with a bewildered look plastered across her face. "Umm, another white chocolate mocha please." She wasn't satisfied with that response. "You're literally going to avoid telling me about what just happened a few seconds ago? Unbelievable." How was he supposed to tell her about what just happened between him and that stranger when he doesn't even know what happened? "I… I wasn't looking where I was going on my way up here and we just kind of ran into each other." he shrugged it off like it was just a normal interaction. She wasn't buying it but Chanhee didn't know what else to tell her. So he just gave a small smile and turned on his heel and made a beeline straight to his table. 

After Nari delivered his drink to him with narrowed eyes, he sat facing the window staring out at nothing in particular. He kept replaying the awkward encounter over and over in his head. He just didn't know how to process it all. 

"It's not every day you happen to run into a man worth catching. And I mean that quite literally."

"What does that even mean?" he mumbled under his breath. He stole a glance towards the stranger's table. He was typing away on his laptop and completely engrossed in whatever he was working on. Chanhee looked down at his sketchbook. Still empty. Oops. 

He really had plans of working on his sketchbook earlier this morning but with what just happened, how could you expect anyone to concentrate enough to do anything? Chanhee thought to himself. But how was that stranger completely unfazed and working away? He chanced another glance in his direction. This time he was met with a pair of eyes. HIS eyes. In a panic, Chanhee looked away quickly. He packed up his sketchbook, put his jacket and beanie on, and grabbed his drink. In a hurry, he shuffled his way to the door. "I'm off Nari. Thank you!" he called out on his way out. He was out and the door was shut before she could even respond to his farewell. 

The snow. He forgot it was snowing. "Great." Normally he'd be excited about the snow but due to the recent events, he could care less about the first snow of December. At least he had enough of his hot drink left to keep his hands warm on his walk back to his apartment. 

-

The rest of the day droned on and the only thing Chanhee could manage to think about was that stranger. And now that he was in bed trying to fall asleep, it was haunting his thoughts even more. And the strange man was the only thing he could think about.

What did he mean when he said "It's not every day you happen to run into a man worth catching?" And then the, "And I mean that quite literally." part? Hello? Who even talks like that?

Chanhee tried to close his eyes and think about something else but his mind had other plans. All he could see were those lips, the jawline, and the eyes. The eyes. There was something about his eyes. The way they appeared so soft but alluring and tempting at the same time. What was this random coffee shop man doing to Chanhee. He had never felt this way about anyone, let alone someone he had just met for a couple of minutes. 

Chanhee sighed, "Tonight is going to be a long night."


End file.
